


Every Stray Bullet Lands Somwhere

by HannaVictoria



Category: Static Shock, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alive Jean Hawkins, Family, Gen, good parents, outside perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaVictoria/pseuds/HannaVictoria
Summary: A brief rumination on the insanity of Virgil's odyssey from the perspective of his family, specifically Sharron.





	Every Stray Bullet Lands Somwhere

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually part of an attempt to motivate myself to work on a story about the Big Band triggering just before Virgil gets back home. Essentially Static Shock with a YJ feel. 
> 
> Frieda will have an actual role, a staring role. Richie will out both as gay & a meta- hence why he gets kidnapped. He gets really good at escaping.  
> Also a version of Francis having a personal struggle with the fact he could easily burn a man to death without even meaning to- unfortunately he's kinda shit at emotions.

Their mother had a scar on her stomach, a puncture about the size of a dime. It had been an ordinary night, an unrelated call turned into an even bigger emergency when her fellow EMT suddenly had two patients and no immediate help. It was more than anyone could have asked of her shift partner, they owed her a lot. It was just some stray bullet; they all have to go somewhere.

         Equally random in the grand scheme of the universe, was her brother’s abduction. He was just gone. She stayed with her parents, put off heading back to school. She talked to her professors, they’d been very understanding.

Her parents never fought about it or raised their voices. Daddy had never been afraid to cry in front of them and he had, they all had.

         And then they got a call from Star Labs. Abducted by aliens.

I mean, really? They’d gone to see him almost immediately. By that time- so she’d later found out, Virgil was starting to put the pieces together.

         Virgil had played it cool, all smiles and laughter. They didn’t quite know what to think, but after everything? They were damn glad to see him. For now, the rest could wait.

“One of the other kid keeps calling up this glowing aura in his sleep. Doctors nearly had a heart attack.”

         Compared to that, the small but peculiar static phenomena, was not exactly a neon sign. At the time Sharon assumed it was something odd about the facility and if Virgil had flinched when she complained? Well he had been through a lot.

         And then he ran away! After his powers had emerged in full, the lab had insisted on halting further visits, for the moment. He had complained about the tests from the beginning, but he was starting to sound genuinely frayed as things went on.

Their parents had tried to talk to someone about it, but just as they seemed to be making headway, Virgil did something impulsive again and broke out of the facility. He threw a fire extinguisher at someone!

And from there it was more silence. At one point, they had gotten a text from a number they didn’t recognize assuring him he was fine and missed them dearly and a small “something only he’d say” comment, to make sure they knew it was really him.

Of course, when they tried to call the phone was dead. Probably in a trash can like in some movie.

That was what was so insane. Despite being no less random than Mom’s gunshot everything about this was like out a fiction and her brother was pretty damn out of character as far as she was concerned.

Then he resurfaced with the Justice League of all the things. It really kind of suited him didn’t it. They were taking him on, Black Lighting specifically. Her father had nearly had a heart attack.

Every once and awhile you could really see the resemblance between those two, the shared love of Black Lighting was one of them.

         Sharron was slightly less thrilled, when she heard how he got from point a to b. “What the Fuck, were you doing attacking a _battle station_ named “the War World”!?!”

         It said something her parents didn’t call her for saying fuck in front of several super heroes. They wanted to know that too.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish they'd had more time for the runaways. Seriously, fuck the 13 episode format, it offers no breathing room to develope goddamn anything (example: Avatar v. Korra)


End file.
